charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Used Karma
Used Karma is the 13th episode of the sixth season and the 124th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Jason finds out Phoebe and her sisters are witches, Richard blames himself. He believes that he inherited his family's bad karma. While Paige and Piper are trying to find a way to vanquish the Swarm Demons, Richard casts a spell to remove his bad karma, but instead, Mata Hari's karma possesses Phoebe. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Swarm Demons :''Distant cousins of Kazis and Vampires. '' :''The demonic hive of evil known :as Swarm Demons are pack :hunters of the Underworld. The :Swarm Drones follow the orders :of their King without question :and often sacrifice themselves for :the good of the collective body. ''Aura Cleanse :''I call to thee, pure '' :''Witches fire, :Through vortex flow :the heavenly mire, :Cleanse brackish :aura, of debris, From :dark to light, sweep :history... ''Chakra Cleanse :''Seven '' :''Chakras :Open :and :Bright :Cleanse :the Soul :and Feed :the :Light 'Spells' ''To Vanquish the Swarm King and his minions'' The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish the Swarm King and his Minions. :Demon swarm that serves as one, :Vanquish him from which they come. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Swarm Demons to attack the Charmed Ones and Jason. The Swarm King used it to kill one of the many Swarm Demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up some Swarm Demons. *'Genesis:' Used by the Swarm King (not seen) to create lesser Swarm Demons from his own body. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the Swarm Demons. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to deviate the Swarm Demons' fire balls. She also used it to feel Jason's emotions during a heated arguement. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper. *'Premonition: '''Phoebe received a premonition in which she saw how Mata Hari got killed. *'Sensing: Used by the Swarm King to sense where some of his minions got vanquished. *Cursing: Used by Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma) to curse the merger. The food at the party turned into frogs and doves, champagne bottles pop and squirt champagne, ... . *Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the merger party and Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P1.png|Leo orbing in. 6x13P2.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x13P3.png|Piper blows up a Swarm Demon. 6x13P4.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P5.png|The Swarm Demon throwing a Fireball. 6x13P6.png|Piper blows a Swarm Demon up. 6x13P7.png|Two more Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P8.png|Piper tires to blow up two Swarm Demons, but they dodge her power. 6x13P9.png|The Swarm Demons throw Fireballs. 6x13P10.png|The Swarm Demons throw more Fireballs. 6x13P11.png|Phoebe empathically deviates the Fireballs. 6x13P12.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P13.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P14.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P15.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P16.png|A Swarm Demon throws a Fireball at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P17.png|Another Fireball is thrown at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P18.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x13P19.png|Leo healing Piper. 6x13P20.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x13P21.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 6x13P22.png|Piper blows up some Swarm Demons. 6x13P23.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of Mata Hari being killed. 6x13P24.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P25.png|The Swarm Demon king vanquishes a Swarm Demon, using a Fireball. 6x13P26.png|Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma) cursed the merger party. 6x13P27.png|Piper freezes the merger party. 6x13P28.png|Leo orbing in. 6x13P29.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P30.png|Piper freezes Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's karma). 6x13P31.png|Two Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P32.png|The Swarm Demons throwing Fireballs. 6x13P33.png|Piper blows up two Swarm Demons. 6x13P34.png|Two more Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P35.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P36.png|Piper blows up a Swarm Demon. 6x13P37.png|Piper dodges a Fireball. 6x13P38.png|Another Swarm Demon shimmering in. 6x13P39.png|The Swarm Demon throws a Fireball. 6x13P40.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out with Phoebe. 6x13P41.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out. 6x13P42.png|A Swarm Demon shimmering out. 6x13P43.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P44.png|Two Swarm Demons shimmering in. 6x13P45.png|Swarm Demons aim their Fireballs. 6x13P46.png|Phoebe empathically deviates the Fireballs. 6x13P47.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 6x13P48.png|Piper and Paige dodge Fireballs. 6x13P49.png|Another Fireball is thrown at the Charmed Ones. 6x13P50.png|A Swarm Demons throw another Fireball. 6x13P51.png|A Swarm Demon throws another Fireball. 6x13P52.png|A Swarm Demon throws another Fireball. Beings Magical Beings *'Swarm Demons' - a hive of demon who can only be vanquished by vanquishing their king. Piper wanted to vanquish these demons because they were a possible threat to Wyatt. *'Richard Montana' - Paige's boyfriend. He tried to cleanse his karma but his spell caused Phoebe to get possessed by Mata Hari's karma. *'Steve Montana' - Richard's brother. Richard asked Steve if he knew where some potion book was. After the fight between the Montana family and the Callaway family was over, Steve became a lawyer. Mortals *'Jason Dean' - Phoebe's boyfriend. He found out she was a witch, and he needed to take some time after Phoebe (possessed by Mata Hari's bad karma) ordered the Swarm Demons to kill Jason. Notes and Trivia * Chris and Darryl do not appear in the episode.thumb|300px|right|Used Karma WB Trailer * This is the last episode featuring Eric Dane as Jason. He will be shown once again in an hologram in Generation Hex, when Coop shows Phoebe her past loves. * The WB used the promo title ''Mata Hari. * This is one of only two episode in season 6 that Drew Fuller (Chris) did not appear in. * When Leo orbs in the kitchen, Phoebe says "saved by the orb", which is a obvious reference to the popular phrase, "saved by the bell". Phoebe also made another reference to the phrase in the Season 3 episode Pre-Witched by saying "saved by the meow". * In the final scene, where Phoebe and Jason break up, Alyssa Milano said that she used her real-life emotions for that scene, because Eric and Alyssa had dated for a while and then broken up. * The sound effect for Phoebe's empathy is different when she's using it to channel powers in this episode. It sounds similar to the jingle usually used, but is louder and more aggressive. *'Used Karma' is also the title of an episode of Dharma and Greg. *'Used Karma' is also the title of an episode of Jessie. *This episode marks the fifth time Phoebe has been possessed. Prior to Mata Hari, she has been possessed by The Woogy, P. Russell, Lulu and Isis. *In this episode, it's shown that Richard is left-handed. Glitches *When Piper first dodges out of the way to avoid a fireball from the Swarm Demon, it shows her falling with an injury on her head, however, if you watch closely she has the head injury before she hits the ground. *In the beginning of the episode, when the sisters are fighting the Swarm Demons, Piper has an injury on her head, but when they orb back to the kitchen, it has disappeared. *When Jason is about to be killed by multiple Swarm Demons, Phoebe, as Mata Hari, tells him that when she died, she looked her executioners right in the eye, no begging or anything of the sort. Although, when Mata Hari possessed Phoebe at the start of the episode, Phoebe has a premonition of her getting killed, you can clearly hear a woman pleading and sobbing. *Jason tells Phoebe that she kept her Charmed identity a secret from him for 15 months, but they did not meet until Wyatt was three weeks old, and Wyatt will not celebrate his first birthday for another 3 episodes. International Titles *'French:' Mata-Hari *'Czech:' Karma z druhé ruky *'Russian:' Tchuzhaya karma (Another's Karma) *'Spanish (Spain):' Karma usado *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Un karma usado *'Serbian:' Iskorišćena karma *'German:' Schlechtes Karma ''(Bad Karma) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 613.jpg 01azr.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 6